The Fox and the Kitten
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: Just a cute naru-fox and sasu-kitten love story. I'm so odd. But please enjoy! Mpreg NaruSasu


-.--.--.--,--.--.-

Smiling as the sun came up, the world being caressed by it's warm and loving rays, a girl named Yuki arose with the light. Her waist length hair scattered about her head, her clothing was wrinkled, and she yawned, rubbing her eyes. She smiled sweetly at the fox kit staring at her from the floor up. His tail swished as he made little coos, signaling a greeting. Then it tried to climb onto the bed. Yuki laughed softly as he clawed at the blanket and made a small distress noise. She picked him up and kissed his nose.

"Good morning, Naruto!" She smiled, suddenly embracing the large kit. He made little purr noises as he nudged her chin. Then, quickly, he jump out of her arms and to the window. He started to make noises similar to a bark. Yuki had gotten up and looked out the window. Down on the side walk stood her boyfriend Chouji with a wrapped box. She smiled as he waved to her; quickly she got dressed and she ran down stairs to him, Naruto following behind.

"Chouji!" She said happily as she hugged him tightly. The obese teen (we're 19) smiled and hugged her small figure to his, not so small, figure. "Hey, Yuu-san!" He said. Naruto sniffed the box that was now on the ground. It made a noise and he backed up and growled. Yuki looked at him and took him in her arms. "Hush, Naruto..." She said, as her boyfriend and herself walked up to her apartment. He sat at the table and smiled. "Happy birthday, Yuki-chii!"

Yuki laughed lightly. "My birthday isn't today, Chouji. It's eight months on the ninteenth of this month." He smiled. "I know, I know. But I won't be here when your birthday comes around." Yuki nodded, suddenly remembering. He was at a friend's wedding on that date. Yuki walked to him and she opened it. She started to jump up and down when she saw what was inside: it was a fluffy black kitten with a dark blue bow. He mewled up at her. She squeeled. "AH! Chouji! I love it!" He smiled. "You better. He was five thousand yen. He's a pure-breed."

Naruto glared up at them, as Yuki picked the black fuzz ball up; but then, his expression softened as the furry kitten smiled down at him. Naruto blushed, if that was possible. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and put the kitten down, gently. As the kitten sniffed the ground, Naruto started to get closer to the kitten; he jumped when he saw how close Naruto was. Yuki looked down at them and frowned. "Naruto...into the room..." she said, pointing. Naruto's little black tipped ears went down and he walked. Yuki saw the kitten lay and start rolling around where Naruto was. Yuki shrugged and turned back to Chouji. "So what will you name him?"

"Sasuke." She smiled. The kitten started to purr. Yuki never really thought anything of it. She turned her attention away from the kitten long enough for him to wander off. He looked about the eggshell-white walls and made his way to his owner's room. When he passed, he heard a noise. He walked back and saw the fox -Naruto, was it?- sitting on the window sill. "Hey. What are you?" The fox asked. The kitten smiled. "I'm a pure-breed kitten from the Nitta family, down the street." The fox rose a furry little eyebrow. "Alrighty then... You gotta name, yet?"

"Sasuke..." He smiled. Naruto laughed. "Our owner gives the most stupidest names!" Sasuke shrugged. "I like it." He walked to the bed and jumped up, with such grace. "And you don't have to be so rude." He pointed out. Naruto's ears lowered again. "I'm sorry. I just don't want something else taking away all of my owner's attention." Sasuke frowned and lowered his ears in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You never meant to." Naruto said jumping off the sill and on the bed, next to Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and rubbed against Naruto. "I think I like you..." Sasuke said. Naruto's tail stiffened and his ears shot up as the kitten licked his cheek. Naruto looked down upon the kitten and licked his forhead. Sasuke started to purr. "I like you, too." Naruto said smiling.

-.--.--.--,--.--.-

**TBC...**


End file.
